


Я переживу сотню лет в одиночестве (ради одного поцелуя с тобой) (I would brave a hundred New Years alone (for just one kiss with you))

by Sevima



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Christmas, Drug Use, Fluff, Happy Ending, Loneliness, M/M, Minor Character Death, New Years, No Spoilers, Post-Season 2, Romance, hard times, post-season 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они были одиноки так долго, что встретившись должны были бы почувствовать себя неуютно и чуждо, но это было словно скользнуть в... нет, эта метафора тут не годится. Но Джон никогда и не утверждал, что он - хороший писатель. Все, что он знает, - это то, что, сидя рядом с Шерлоком, он как никогда чувствует себя по-настоящему дома. И если все прожитые годы - это плата, то оно того стоило.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я переживу сотню лет в одиночестве (ради одного поцелуя с тобой) (I would brave a hundred New Years alone (for just one kiss with you))

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I would brave a hundred New Years alone (for just one kiss with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112509) by [LadyMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin). 



> Написано буквально за несколько часов до выхода первой серии третьего сезона. Но спойлеров не содержит. Это отдельная трактовка автора.  
> Так же автор сделал своих героев того же возраста, что и актеров. То есть, Шерлок родился в 1976, а Джон - в 1971. И в 2013 году им 37 и 42 года соответственно.
> 
> Вдохновением для написания данной истории послужил рисунок за авторством Johnnybooboo.

******-1976-**  
  
Когда шестимесячный Шерлок может лишь ползать по полу и тащить в рот все, что ловит в свои пухленькие ручонки, Джону Ватсону уже пять лет. Тихий и спокойный мальчик постоянно в тени своей сестры Гарриет, которую все называют дьявольским ребенком.  
  
Рождество в поместье Холмсов разительно отличается от Рождества у Ватсонов. Не лучше, нет. Просто другое. Много позже детский терапевт будет с явным скепсисом в голосе насмехаться над словами Шерлока о том, что тот на полном серьезе помнит эти праздники. Майкрофту Холмсу тогда захочется пристрелить этого идиота. Его младший брат уникален. И любой, кто относится к нему иначе, не заслуживает дышать с ним одним воздухом.  
  
Но пока что Шерлока Холмса демонстрируют всей его, как оказалось, довольно многочисленной родне. Его одели в новенький костюмчик, от которого у него все зудит, и ему не разрешили исследовать это _Рождество_ : ни на вкус, ни на ощупь, ни на запах. На кухне происходит множество интересных вещей, а на столе стоит что-то яркое и мерцающее, что-то, что просто нестерпимо хочется потрогать. А под деревом лежат коробки, но ему строго запретили _куда-либо_ двигаться.  
  
И еще есть Майкрофт. Старший брат Майкрофт. Высокий, сильный и _замечательный_. Его голос Шерлок может различить из тысячи, его первого ищет взглядом, когда его вносят в комнату. Мамочка находит это очаровательным, но голос Майкрофта - единственная константа в мире Шерлока. Ему не важно, который сейчас день, какая погода за окном и что кто делает. Майкрофт каждое утро будет входить в детскую, когда мать уже уйдет, и разговаривать с Шерлоком, читать ему книги. Даже если младший брат не знает, что именно тот говорит, голоса старшего достаточно. И пока Шерлок пытается подражать Майкрофту, тот тайком ото всех кормит его крошками от пудинга. И все просто прекрасно.  
  
Джону Ватсону пять. У его сестры куча друзей, но у самого Джонни нет кого-то достаточно близкого его возрасту. Друзья его сестры не особо его жалуют, но и не трогают. Только потому, что иначе Гарри оторвет им головы. Он тихо наблюдает на ними из угла. Он улыбается, когда кто-то улыбается ему, но смотрит с осторожностью. Он без напоминаний знает, что ему не стоит трогать индейку, ведь ее и так немного.  
  
В доме тепло пока у них гости. Но как только они разойдутся, обогреватели выключат, и тепло развеется. На самом деле, Гарри еще не достаточно взрослая, чтобы ей разрешали гулять без присмотра, но сейчас канун Нового Года, и на некоторые вещи закрывают глаза.  
  
У Гарри нет карманных денег, поэтому она не может купить себе что-то сама. Но периодически она делает по паре глотков из стаканов своих друзей и родителей. Так что к отсчету сестра, как и все остальные, уже порядком навеселе. Несколькими неделями позже в школе люди будут шептаться о Гарриет Ватсон, что она слишком бедная, чтобы купить новое платье к Рождеству и собственные напитки на Новый год. Она вернется домой, а Джон будет утирать ей слезы.  
  
Но этой ночью его отправляют в кровать, пока остальные взрослые уходят праздновать, оставляя его одного дома. Они притворяются, что у них все в порядке. А Гарри впервые целуется с мальчиком с длинными волосами, которого па называет хиппи. Но лучшая часть ночи - это когда Джон достает учебник Гарри по биологии (она так и не заметила, что он пропал) и читает его под одеялом, подсвечивая себе фонариком и дрожа от холода. Он читает вслух, пытаясь разобраться в значениях неизвестных ему слов.  
  
  
 **-1981-**  
  
Когда Шерлоку исполняется пять, Майкрофт уезжает в Итон.  
  
Они все знали, что это случится. Это место ему было гарантированно с восьми лет. Он попал в число тех исключительных студентов, которым оплачивали стипендию, и отец не счел это неприемлемым. Они ждали, пока Майкрофту исполнится двенадцать потому, что директор поведал им о проблемах с маленькими, которых третировали дети постарше. Мать отказалась отправлять его в школу так рано, хотя отец и считал, что это лишь поможет сделать из ребенка мужчину.  
  
Шерлок притворился, что ему все равно. Притворился, что его это не касается. Хотя Майкрофт был для него всем _миром_. Старший все так же продолжает приходить к нему каждый вечер и читать перед сном. Мать не хотела делать этого слишком часто, а отцу вообще не было до него особо дела.  
  
Майкрофт - единственный, кто помогал ему с учебой. Единственный, кто отпугивал от него школьных хулиганов. Единственный, с кем он ел свой обед каждый день в этом жутком месте! Майкрофт был единственным ярким пятном его дня, кто замечал, если он куда-то пропадал, помогал, если младший падал, а потом промывал его ссадины и синяки. Старший брат был единственным, кто съедал десерт за Шерлока, если младшему не нравился вкус. Единственный, кто тайком приносил Шерлоку морковь, когда тот не мог есть ничего больше без того, чтобы его не стошнило. Майкрофт был единственным, кто сказал ему, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть другим. В то время как мать убеждала его стараться сильнее, чтобы стать как все, а отец вообще не посмотрел на него за завтраком.  
  
Шерлоку было очень не все равно, когда Майкрофт уехал из дома (уехал от него).  
  
Майкрофт не приехал на Рождество. Отец устроил так, что он провел эти праздники с сыновьями своих друзей-политиков. Шерлок брыкается и кричит, пока отец не выдает ему затрещину и не отправляет в его комнату. Никто не приходит к нему, хотя из его носа и течет кровь.  
  
Новый Год приносит новых преподавателей. Впервые за его короткую жизнь ему нечего праздновать.  
  
  
 **-1985-**  
  
Когда Джону исполняется четырнадцать, Гарри сбегает из дома. Они не заявляют об этом несколько недель, потому что мать продолжает повторять отцу, что дочь гостит у друзей. Он становится все более и более подозрительным, но мама быстро успокаивает его бутылкой с янтарной жидкостью. А Джон продолжает обходить всех друзей сестры, надеясь застать ее там, или расспрашивая, не видел ли ее кто-нибудь.  
  
Когда становится ясно, что никто из друзей не в курсе, а мать парня Гарри звонит наконец в полицию, все становится еще хуже.  
  
Отец Джона специалист по тому, чтобы оставлять следы побоев так, чтобы они не бросались в глаза. На этот раз он не щадит ни Джона, ни мать. Полиция приходит и уходит, приходит и уходит. И никто не замечает, что мальчик не может сидеть прямо, а его мать едва заметно прихрамывает. Они закусывают губы и продолжают заниматься делами, потому что за окном чертовски холодно, а Гарри ушла, в чем была. Она не взяла с собой денег - в доме их и нет. А мир - весьма опасное место.  
  
Рождество приходит и проходит незамеченным. Нет ни ели, ни обеда, ни подарков, ни огня в камине. Лишь удушливая тишина в гостиной, пока они ждут возвращения Гарри, ждут спасения и лучших времен. Мать вяжет, а после распускает связанное. И снова, и снова. Только чтобы занять руки. Джон сидит в углу и читает все те же потрепанные учебники. Вновь и вновь, пока строчки не сливаются в единое марево. Но даже тогда он может воспроизвести их по памяти.  
  
Новый Год приводит Гарри Ватсон домой. Как только полицейский автомобиль съезжает с подъездной дорожки (на которой машин не было уже больше десяти лет), отец бьет ее по лицу. Она остригла свои длинные белокурые волосы до каре до подбородка. Ее голубые глаза полыхают огнем, даже когда она смотрит на отца снизу вверх, лежа на дешевом линолеуме.  
  
Позже, уже в постели, слушая плачь их матери в соседней комнате, Гарри обнимает Джона и шепчет на ухо извинения. Снова и снова. Джон не плачет, потому что давно выучил, что это, на самом деле, не имеет ровным счетом никакого значения. Гарри какое-то время роется по своим карманам - замерзшие пальцы действуют неуклюже в темноте - и сует брату в руку карточку. Он молча принимает ее и не глядя убирает к себе. А после обнимает сестру, ища хоть немного тепла и уюта.  
  
Гарри напевает ему на ухо рождественские песни и желает счастливого Рождества, когда тот почти проваливается в сон. На следующее утро Джон достает подаренную Гарри карточку. Это пропуск в библиотеку. Небольшая картонка, принадлежащая человеку по имени М. Джонс. Это лучший подарок, что он когда-либо получал. Он улыбается Гарри так широко, как только может, невзирая на разбитые губы и синяки. Сестра улыбается в ответ. И на этот короткий момент он счастлив.  
  
  
 **-1986-**  
  
Его старший брат возвращается домой, когда Шерлоку исполняется десять. Он закончил Итон и отправится в Оксфорд, когда начнется семестр. И теперь уже Шерлок поедет в ту же школу. Их каникулы не совпадают. Если Шерлок дома, то Майкрофт - на учебе, протирает локти с будущими сильными мира сего. Если же старший брат дома, то младший - в школе. Их встречи коротки. Но и они - хоть что-то. Они скучают друг без друга, но даже небольших пересечений достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя хоть немного ближе.  
  
Ни один из них не любит проводить много времени дома. Это время еще до наступления эры бытия "на связи", до интернета. А братья недостаточно сентиментальны, чтобы проводить часы за написанием писем. Поэтому они поздравляют друг друга с Рождеством, и Шерлок уезжает. Наступает Новый Год. Он проводит этот день в кампусе, глазея на пустой потолок. Школа все еще пуста: семестр пока не начался. Но это лучше, чем сидеть дома.  
  
Он в любом случае один. Но тут, по крайней мере, у него есть книги.  
  
  
 **-1989-**  
  
За неделю до восемнадцатилетия Джона умирает его отец. Наконец-то. Мать проснулась как обычно утром и нашла рядом с собой остывающий труп. Он, видимо, умер от апоплексического удара прямо во сне. Они не решились отметить это событие, но мама купила для него двадцатипенсовую плитку шоколада и, побоявшись, передала ему ее под столом. А Джон, не стесняясь, протянул ей последний кусочек над столом.  
  
На это Рождество у них ничего нет. У них едва хватает денег, чтобы оплачивать счета. Гарри пытается помогать, но ей и самой тяжело, она сильно устает на своей маркетинговой работе в Сити. Мужчины грубы с ней, и Джону хочется наподдать каждому из них, разукрасить их лица. Но Гарри сильная, она и сама справляется. Она посылает им столько денег, сколько удается сэкономить. Многие недели они едят одни дешевые обрезки индейки на бутербродах. Джон хочет пойти учиться в медицинскую школу, стать доктором, но у них нет на это денег, а стипендии не выдают людям из не значимой социальной группы.  
  
Но Джон находит выход, когда к нему обращается рекрутер, пока его мать в магазине, и он ждет ее снаружи с сумкой. Он находит выход и покупает бутылку шампанского со своего первого аванса. Они открывают ее на Новый Год. И поют рождественские гимны. И все просто _замечательно_. Даже несмотря на то, что Гарри нет рядом. Все замечательно.  
  
  
 **-1993-**  
  
Шерлоку семнадцать. Он гуляет по улицам Лондона. Он ушел из дома. Они с Майкрофтом оба вернулись на Рождество домой, и это был первый раз, когда он увидел брата после почти семилетнего перерыва.  
  
Это был шок. Каким же ребенком был Шерлок. Он ожидал, что брат все еще будет _его_ братом. Но Майкрофт сильно изменился за это время. И изменился к худшему. У него развилась нездоровая зависимость к сладкому, и теперь он носит претенциозные костюмы тройки с кармашком для часов на жилетке. Он курит сигары и манерно потягивает бренди. Провозглашает тосты на рождественском обеде, и ему аплодируют в ответ.  
  
Друзья матери подсылают к нему своих дочек для танцев, и тот танцует, очаровывает их, пока те не начинают глупо хихикать. Он высокий, с худыми конечностями и нескладный. У него уже есть небольшое брюшко, но окружающим, похоже, это даже нравится.  
  
Он стал совсем как отец, что стоит в другом конце комнаты. В груди Шерлока что-то болезненно сжимается.  
  
Младший уходит. У него там ничего не осталось. У него нет семьи. Так что неважно, где именно ему сейчас находиться. Он провел в университете год и проделал более чем достаточно самостоятельных путешествий, чтобы не иметь проблем с простой поездкой на поезде. День подарков прошел, так что они вновь ходят. Даже слишком просто залезть кому-нибудь в карман и вытащить оттуда билет до Лондона.  
  
Ему нравится Лондон. Он не спеша бродит по его улочкам. По нему не будут скучать, он это знает. Но Шерлок и не одинок. Вокруг него полно людей, одетых много хуже него. Он чувствует укол жалости и протягивает все, что у него было в кармане, ближайшему оборванному ребенку, надеясь, что этого хватит хотя бы на один горячий обед или что-то теплое из одежды, чтобы согреться в такой лютый мороз. Он слишком мягкосердечен и может только догадываться, как бы этот поступок прокомментировал Майкрофт. Но его это больше не волнует. Мнение брата больше не существенно, потому что он для него больше не существует.  
  
На улицах вокруг красиво и тихо. Мягкий свет от фонарей блестит на снегу, подгоняемому довольно-таки бойкими и сухими порывами ветра. Шерлок не ищет укрытия, чтобы лишить его тех, кто нуждается в нем больше, чем он. Наоборот, он идет наперерез ветру, вдоль по широкой улице, и садится прямо на землю, скрестив ноги, непоправимо испортив этим свои новые брюки. Но его это _не волнует_.  
  
\- Я видел, что ты там сделал, - негромко говорит прячущийся от ветра между домами незнакомец. Такого голоса Шерлок раньше _никогда_ не слышал. Акцент, что явно чужд для этих мест и выдает в мужчине иностранца, был чем-то похож на греческий и латинский. Но все же не он, ведь Шерлок имел с ними дело. Скорее, хинди или что-то вроде.  
  
Темно, фонари выхватывают из окружающего пространства лишь небольшие куски, поэтому Холмс не может увидеть лица незнакомца. А он знает, что опасно разговаривать с незнакомцами. По улицам Лондона бродят сотни воришек и жуликов в поисках легкой добычи (вроде него; он не дурак, он понимает). Но у него нечего брать. Действительно нечего. У него остался лишь билет на поезд и хорошая обувь. (Он не знает об этом сейчас, но некоторые убивали и за меньшее. Но в данную минуту его хранит осознание того, что ему нечего терять.)  
  
\- Это был хороший поступок, парень. Эти детишки были бы рады и меньшему.  
  
Шерлок сдержанно кивает. Он хочет побыть один, да, но все же приятно слышать, что еще есть люди, способные замечать добро объективно, даже когда его кровные родственники уже не могут.  
  
\- Позволь мне поблагодарить тебя. Ты выглядишь крайне несчастным.  
  
\- У меня нечего брать. У меня ничего не осталось, - отвечает Шерлок, шепча последнее предложение будто через силу. Увидеть Майкрофта настолько изменившимся было шоком. Майкрофт был его нерушимой скалой. Неизменный, по крайней мере, у него в голове. Сейчас же старший брат стал совершенно неузнаваем. И что теперь у него осталось от его якоря?  
  
 _Ничего._  
  
Мужчина смеется, глубоко и хрипло. Его дыхание разносится облачками по морозному воздуху.  
  
\- Я знаю, сынок. У тебя сейчас точно такой же взгляд, что я видел у множества бездомных, - губы Шерлока невольно дергаются. Он - Холмс и живет в Холмс-мэноре, а тем не менее тоже бездомный. Этот мужчина поразительно восприимчив.  
  
Незнакомец бросает Шерлоку маленький пакетик, который тот ловит на лету. И вскрывает. Ведь и так понятно, что именно от него ждут. Внутри небольшие бледно-розовые таблетки; и в его голове вспыхивает небольшой фейерверк понимания.  
  
Потому что он знает, что только дураки полагаются на химические стимуляторы. Только дураки развивают у себя зависимость. А Шерлок Холмс не дурак.  
  
Но, кроме того, ему скучно, и он устал. Его сердце _разбито_. А целого мира слишком много и слишком мало, когда ты _одинок_. Все, что он делал до этого, не помогло, так что, возможно, стоит попробовать нечто новое. Возможно, это то, что нужно.  
  
Шерлок глотает таблетку и запивает ее предложенной незнакомцем водой из пластиковой бутылки. Его сознание запоминает лишь, как смазывается картинка перед глазами и как часто бьется его сердце, словно загнанный в ловушку кролик.  
  
Просыпается он только утром, не зная точно, сколько времени провел без сознания. Замерзший, босой, одинокий и запертый в маленькой камере. Снаружи, сидя за столом, спит молодой патрульный. Удивительно, но его волосы уже седые. Шерлок негромко кашляет и мужчина рывком просыпается. Протерев глаза, он вскакивает на ноги и тут едва не падает: похоже, отсидел ногу. Холмс никак не комментирует происходящее.  
  
\- Итак, парень, - говорит он добрым, но уставшим голосом. Шерлоку нравится этот человек. - Откуда ты?  
  
Холмс смеется. Невеселым смехом.  
  
\- Вряд ли это имеет значение, офицер. Важно лишь, что мне некуда больше идти.  
  
Глаза мужчины наполняются неприятной жалостью, и Шерлоку хочется это остановить. Он хочет его ударить, укусить, что угодно, чтобы найти кнопку "стоп". Но его сознание все еще плывет, он еще ни разу так себя не чувствовал. Желание все анализировать больше не лезет во главу угла, и у него такое ощущение... ощущение _покоя_. Он столкнулся с полицейским в слишком хорошем настроении, поэтому совершенно не хочет ругаться. Он ощущает себя мягким и податливым, даже несмотря на замерзшие ноги и почти наверняка украденный билет. Он не уверен, почему, ведь обратный билет был на его имя.  
  
\- Меня зовут Шерлок, офицер. И мне уже восемнадцать, если вы не уверены. Я просто знаю, что мне было бы предпочтительнее замерзнуть насмерть на улице, чем вернуться назад.  
  
Мужчина вздыхает. Он немногим старше Майкрофта, отмечает Шерлок. Пара лет, не больше. На безымянном пальце поблескивает обручальное кольцо. Да и сам выглядит ухоженным. Хороший человек, сам себе кивает Шерлок. Очень хороший.  
  
\- То есть, мне надо отпустить тебя обратно на улицу, так?  
  
Шерлок пожимает плечами:  
  
\- Я не вижу другого выхода.  
  
\- Ну-ка, парень, вставай. Сейчас найду тебе какую-нибудь обувь и куплю билет, куда скажешь.  
  
Шерлок подозрительно прищуривается. Майкрофт всегда говорил, что только идиоты проявляют доброту, не ожидая ничего взамен. Шерлок знает, что достаточно сексуально привлекателен, но ни перед кем не собирается вставать на колени...  
  
\- Нет, нет, Боже, приятель. Не в этом смысле, - неловко отмахивается офицер. - Ты напоминаешь мне моего брата. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать в память о нем.  
  
Шерлок кивает. Один раз. Он был прав. Это хороший человек.  
  
\- Спасибо, - вспоминает о своих безукоризненных манерах. - Я верну вам деньги, обещаю. Мне нужен билет в один конец до Кембриджа.  
  
Мужчина приподнимает удивленно бровь:  
  
\- Так ты студент? - на что Шерлок вновь кивает.  
  
Мужчина фыркает:  
  
\- Ну, тогда С Новым Годом, - говорит он, тем самым завершая их беседу.  
  
\- И счастливого Рождества, - вторит ему Шерлок зазубренную давным давно фразу. - Спасибо, офицер.  
  
Мужчина неловко пожимает плечами, явно не привыкший к благодарности.  
  
\- Удачи, парень. - Да, Шерлоку она понадобится.  
  
  
 **-1994-**  
  
Джону Ватсону двадцать три. Жизнь, похоже, налаживается. Он заканчивает последний год в университете. Он проходит практику в Св. Бартсе, и его мать едва не лопается от гордости за него. Его однокурсники сейчас судорожно ищут работу, место для стажировки. А у него все хорошо, все уже улажено. Джон умен, очарователен, умеет найти общий язык с больными, он им нравится. Однокурсники его любят. И его профессор им доволен. Он в списке лучших студентов. Армия согласилась оплатить его обучение и позаботиться о трудоустройстве в обмен на его службу после.  
  
В этом Джон не видит никакой проблемы. Другого пути просто не было. Армия даже выделила ему пособие, которое Джон регулярно отсылает домой, ведь его обучение, как и питание с проживанием, полностью оплачено. Он много работает. И отправляет нужные отчеты своему начальству. Ведь они следят за его обучением. Он делает все, как надо.  
  
Джон практически предвидит, как станет хирургом и будет работать на скорой. Он тверд и спокоен, даже когда приходится иметь дело с трупами. Тогда как остальные его однокурсники обычно стонут и пытаются избежать подобного.  
  
Впервые в жизни, у него все просто и понятно. Не легко, но просто. Все вещи на своих местах. У него есть все ему нужные вступительные письма. Его оценки лучше всех. Его намерения непоколебимы. Он нашел свое место в мире.  
  
Его даже отпускают домой на Рождество. Мать такая хрупкая. Она выглядит на все свои годы. И все равно она - самая красивая женщина, которую он когда-либо видел. И Джон очень ее любит. Он готовит обед, в их доме тепло, уютно и много смеха. Гарри обещала быть дома к Новому Году. У нее дела тоже идут в гору. Она идет по служебной лестнице вверх, ведь она хороша в том, чем занимается. Острый язык и ясная голова - ей в помощь. Ею Джон тоже гордится.  
  
Рождество приходит и проходит. Новый Год приходит и проходит. Гарри так и не появляется.  
  
В конце концов, Джону пора возвращаться. Но это не страшно. С мамой все будет хорошо. Она в порядке. Они не богаты, но у них есть все необходимое. С Гарри все хорошо. С ним все хорошо. У них у всех все будет хорошо.  
  
  
 **-2000-**  
  
Мир меньше, чем когда-либо был. Он кружится быстрее, чем со скоростью света. У Шерлока нет цели. Нет пути. Он _отравлен_. Он не помнит собственного имени, позабыл свой возраст, адрес и все остальное. И ему это чертовски нравится. Он _ненавидит_ Шерлока. Он не желает быть Шерлоком. Это самый простой способ перестать им быть. Теперь у него _нет имени._  
  
Яркие, сверкающие всеми цветами радуги фейерверки с шумом взрываются в небе. Словно цветы, созданные из огня. Он лежит на парковой скамейке посреди Лондона и _смеется_ от счастья. Потому что никогда еще не видел ничего _более_ красивого.  
  
Часы бьют двенадцать, и в более освещенных частях города пары целуются, обнимаются, делясь друг с другом теплом и радостью. Лежа в темноте, на сырой земле, Шерлоку тоже не холодно. Не хочется есть. Ему не скучно, ведь весь мир вращается у него перед глазами, земля гудит, и каждая молекула вокруг него _трепещет_.  
  
Он втягивает в себя воздух, словно нечто жидкое. Кислород в его легких пьянит. Сейчас он ничем не отличается от любого другого лондонского бродяги. Теперь он знает, что, когда ты под кайфом, хорошую обувь лучше оставить дома.  
  
Он не помнит этот год. И следующий. И следующий за ним. И после него...  
  
  
 **-2005-**  
  
Рождество ничего не значит, когда ты в Афганистане. То есть, не так, когда ты дома. Джону уже тридцать четыре. Он доктор, солдат и офицер армии Ее Величества. Еще немного, и ему дадут капитана. Люди _все еще_ его любят. Но у войны нет выходных и праздников.  
  
Им выдают жестяные коробки с песочным печеньем из благотворительных организаций в Лондоне, выдают дополнительную порцию шоколада - по личному повелению Королевы. Но он проводит Рождество в операционной, сшивая воедино останки одного бедолаги, который ухитрился набрести на минное поле, когда ему приспичило отлить. Неверный он выбрал путь.  
  
Он подпишет документы на тело, что после отправят домой, к родне, но постарается сделать так, чтобы семья узнала об этом уже после праздников. Он молча качает головой. То, что они не празднуют Рождество, - не значит, что они не хотят. Солдаты все равно отмечают, как могут. Обмениваются обычными фруктовыми пирогами и зачерствевшим печеньем, приготовленным чьей-нибудь сестрой. Это не дает им слишком скучать по дому, особенно в это время года. Создает хотя бы мимолетное ощущение причастности к чему-то общему со своими семьями, оставшимися далеко отсюда, ведь в разных частях света рождественские фруктовые пироги не сильно отличаются на вкус.  
  
Он отправит письмо на второй или третий день после Рождества. Тогда оно придет на пятый. Даже этого довольно. Джон надеется, что мертвый паренек хотя бы раз успел поговорить с родней незадолго до праздников.  
  
На третий день после Нового Года ему приходит звонок с пометкой повышенной важности. Холодный голос бесстрастно информирует, что его мать умерла в канун Нового Года. От естественных причин. Человек на том конце провода объясняет подробности его перелета до дома и отключается прежде, чем у Джона появляется возможность спросить, как такое вообще возможно. Ведь у него хранится ее последнее письмо, в котором она говорит, что у нее все хорошо. Ее последнее письмо, датированное началом декабря, и это просто невозможно...  
  
Он вяло думает, что этого не должно было случиться. Она не должна была оставлять его одного. Не сейчас, когда он на войне. Не так. Это не должно было так произойти.  
  
Ему дают месяц увольнительной. Ведь он пример для подражания и начальство им довольно. И мать только умерла... Гарри не встречает его в аэропорту, решив завалиться в дом в три часа ночи, с красными глазами, благоухающая дешевой выпивкой и дешевым же парфюмом. Уже после того, как Джон закончил все приготовления.  
  
Он позволяет ей кричать на себя, а после рыдать на его плече. Все это время он сжимает в пальцах последнее письмо мамы, все еще пахнущее ее духами.  
  
  
 **-2009-**  
  
\- Я _чист_! - кричит Шерлок, а Лестрейд закатывает глаза. Холмсу тридцать три, и Грег стал ему уже почти вместо отца.  
  
\- Шерлок, - Лестрейд складывает руки на груди. И да, они даже ведут себя, словно отец и сын. Шерлок чист, но это всегда потенциально опасное состояние. Майкрофт теперь наделен властью, ему сорок, все такой же тощий, но с выдающимся брюшком. У Шерлока же фигура высокого двадцатидвухлетнего юнца, живущего на нищую стипендию студента. И он использует любую возможность, чтобы потыкать этим брату в лицо.  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты чист, чертов придурок, но сегодня Рождество! Здесь никого нет! Никто не работает!  
  
На лице Шерлока появляется гримаса отвращения. Он дергает головой, выражая этим свое презрение. То, как его темные кудри обрамляют лицо, ему, положительно, идет. О чем ему тут же и сообщает Лестрейд. Шерлок фыркает. Его пальто выглядит стильно, но рубашка все же дешевая. И свежая. Это греет Грегу душу. Это самый верный признак того, что Шерлок чист и борется со своей пагубной привычкой наилучшим образом.  
  
Верхом его дна был случай, когда его нашли в шелковом платье и меховом манто, явно ему не принадлежащих. Это не пошло на пользу никому из свидетелей. Включая ту богатую старушку, что нашла обдолбанного бродягу, завернутого в ее норку, спокойно дрыхнущего среди мусорных бачков на своем заднем дворе в Белгравии. Благодарение Богу, в этом году все иначе. Он хорошо выглядит и счастлив, даже несмотря на то, что так и остался великовозрастным капризным ребенком.  
  
\- Давай так. Если ты сейчас пойдешь со мной на полицейскую вечеринку и будешь _хорошо_ себя там вести, я дам тебе несколько висяков в качестве подарка на Рождество, лунатик ты чертов, - произнес Лестрейд незло.  
  
Шерлок дуется и шарахается по офису, полы пальто весьма драматично колышутся следом. Но блеск в глазах Холмса говорит Лестрейду, что он сумел заинтересовать молодого человека. Это хорошее Рождество, даже несмотря на то, что Шерлок бубнит свои дедуктивные выводы по поводу всех присутствующих весь вечер напролет. Грегу очень сложно сохранять серьезное выражение лица.  
  
Джону тридцать восемь. И у него все хорошо. Они все еще воюют, но он уже привык. Теперь он капитан и уважаемый человек. Новый Год в Афганистане уже не кажется чем-то неправильным. Обама объявляет, что американские солдаты будут выведены с территории бывших боевых действий в течение нескольких ближайших лет. И даже понимание, что никаких немедленных результатов не будет, не портит людям настроение. Чертова война подходит к концу.  
  
И хотя она все еще продолжается, в солдат все так же стреляют, и место не стало ни на каплю уютнее, - по крайней мере, у них теперь есть надежда. Что, возможно, их детям не придется воевать. Что они могут в скором времени вернуться домой. Глупо, да, но надежда делает глупыми даже самых сильных мужчин.  
  
Периоды затишья между перестрелками теперь длятся неделями. Как то, что длится с декабря по февраль. Замечательное, тихое время. И прекрасные каникулы. Солдатам не дают расслабляться. Тренировки проходят каждый день. Но никто не умирает. Никого не ранят. Нормативы Джона, должно быть, упали ниже, чем когда-либо, но и их достаточно.  
  
Гарри звонит. Голос трезвый. Он на громкой связи с Кларой и ее семьей. Он тратит все свои полчаса на разговор с ними, пока те обедают. После он еще несколько дней улыбается. Дела налаживаются.  
  
  
 **-2010-**  
  
Рождество 2010-го не похоже ни на одно из предыдущих, что встречал Джон. То же самое верно и в отношении Шерлока. Даже если он этого никогда не признает. Оно _фантастично_. Просто великолепно.  
  
Они гоняются за каким-то бродягой по нижнему Лондону. Джону уже тридцать девять, но ощущает он себя сейчас подростком, _настоящим_ подростком, без проблем и страхов. Когда в голове пусто, лишь планы на ближайшие десять минут. Его сердце сильно бьется в груди, когда он опрокидывает парня на землю. Шерлок не отступает от него ни на шаг, полы его модного пальто развиваются, словно крылья падшего ангела, и сам он смеется так заразительно, как умеют только дети.  
  
Они доводят подростка до ближайшего полицейского участка, где одинокий дежурный по-быстрому его оформляет. Ведь о нетерпении Шерлока ходят легенды. Но молодой человек выглядит весьма дружелюбно, если не обращать внимания на несколько чрезмерную, но вполне обычную, надменность. Так что тот-кто-вытянул-самую-короткую-соломинку недоумевает, почему Андерсон постоянно всем болтает, какой ужасный этот Холмс.  
  
Они отправляются на полицейскую рождественскую вечеринку. Там весело. Шерлок шепчет Джону на ухо свои дедуктивные наблюдения, а тот, почти не переставая, смеется. И все просто фантастично.  
  
Гарри у Клары; Майкрофт - в Холмс-мэноре. Никто по ним не скучает. Но на этот раз они тоже ни по кому не скучают. Когда они возвращаются домой, миссис Хадсон все еще не спит. Они радостно обнимают ее, поздравляя с праздником, чем заставляют краснеть, словно девочку. Она взволнованно посмеивается, глядя на них. Совершенно ясно, что этот вечер она собиралась провести в компании своих травок, поэтому оба ее квартиранта решают остаться с ней. На Новый Год женщина собирается съездить к сестре. Так что они могут об этом не волноваться. Джон дарит ей заварочный чайник, о котором она давно мечтала, а Шерлок - новенький набор оборудования для выпечки.  
  
Она смеется. Говорит, что поняла их намеки. Это просто замечательное Рождество. У Джона не было такого с того последнего, которое он провел с матерью. У Шерлока такого не было никогда.  
  
Джон дарит Шерлоку старый, первого издания, учебник по медицине. А Шерлок дарит Джону пачку стикеров с напоминаниями. Он смеется, когда насчитывает целых десять листков с "Купить молоко". Это чуть ли не самый милый подарок, что он когда-либо получал. Вино заставляет щеки Шерлока покрыться легким румянцем. Он делает грубые замечания по поводу рождественского выпуска Доктора Кто, но они все равно не переключают. Шерлок забавный и саркастичный. Они сидят на диване и просто смеются, словно парочка школьников. Джон не возражает. Все хорошо.  
  
Происходит все, что Джон уже и не надеялся когда-либо получить от Рождества. А Новый Год предвещает лишь хорошее впереди.  
  
  
 **-2011-**  
  
В этом году они никуда не идут. Остаются в уютном тепле Бейкер-стрит, подальше от огромных сугробов за окном. Удобно свернувшись на диване, целуются, словно пара подростков. Его жизнь похожа на песню о любви или романтический фильм. Все это жутко глупо и по-детски, и Джон чувствует себя дураком, но он так счастлив, что ему просто не хватает слов, чтобы выразить это вслух.  
  
Джон никогда не думал, что найдет... Ну, он не думал, что найдет любовь. А Шерлок - это вообще нечто неожиданное и исключительное. Ничто в жизни Джона не могло подготовить его к урагану по имени Шерлок. Люди постоянно спрашивают, счастлив ли он, все ли у него хорошо... _Боже_ , да он никогда не был счастливее, чем сейчас.  
  
У них нет никаких дел, и Шерлок несколько раздражителен. Но теперь Джон может беспрепятственно целовать его и зарываться в его кудри пальцами, пока тот не уснет на диване, словно огромный кот, уткнувшись носом в свитер Джона, даже не осознавая, что делает.  
  
Да это и не имеет никакого значения. Ни для Шерлока, ни для самого Джона. Это лучшие отношения, что были у Джона. Да и Шерлок, похоже, тоже счастлив. Они проводят много времени за разговорами. Ну, то есть, говорит в основном Шерлок: о себе и о том, что смог узнать о Джоне по самому Джону. Каким-то образом то, что Шерлок знает намного больше остальных, не пугает, а восхищает Джона. И говорит он всегда по делу, лишь добавляя истории больше деталей.  
  
Так и живут. Большую часть времени. Он в безопасности. Они оба в безопасности. Даже когда у Джона в кармане лежит пистолет, и они гоняются за убийцами по всему Лондону. Взяв три дня каникул, отметить Новый Год, они остаются дома. Джон готовит для них пирог по маминому рецепту.  
  
И это катастрофа. Потому что Джон умеет многое, но готовка явно не входит в число его достоинств. Сильно подгоревшее, бесформенное нечто заставляет завыть пожарную сигнализацию. Они, весело смеясь и держась за руки, вылетают в коридор и натыкаются на причитающую миссис Хадсон. И все просто _прекрасно_. Этот год обещает быть _совершенным_ во всех смыслах.  
  
  
 **-2012-**  
  
Он одинок, как никогда прежде. Потому что теперь он знает, что значит быть любимым и потерять это. Тот, кто сказал, что лучше любить и потерять, - просто идиот. Джон предпочел бы вырезать себе сердце, чем чувствовать то, что сейчас чувствует.  
  
В квартире стоит полная тишина. Джон думает о том, чтобы съехать. Ему бы следовало уяснить это раньше - что хорошие вещи имеют тенденцию заканчиваться. Гарри сейчас в завязке. Она приходила к нему один раз. Они просидели пару часов молча на диване, после чего она поцеловала его в щеку на прощание и ушла, сказав, что он может, если захочет, провести эти праздники с ней и Кларой. Джон поблагодарил ее за предложение, не собираясь его принимать. И, похоже, Гарри это поняла.  
  
Майкрофт тоже заходил. Философствовал о любви. Джон вежливо попросил его уйти. Тот ушел, кинув на прощание на Джона взгляд, полный жалости.  
  
Он запирает все двери и уходит в спальню. _Их_ спальню. Ничто больше не пахнет Шерлоком. Запах давно выветрился. Их кровать теперь пахнет только самим Джоном. Только им. Как было всегда до их встречи.  
  
Он не видит, как дни сменяют один другой. Это все равно, что вернуться в Афганистан. Вроде и знает, что что-то важное происходит, но это где-то далеко. Он не может праздновать. Он слишком далеко ушел от обычной жизни. Джон слишком отличается от остальных. Его якорь, привязывающий его к этому миру, пропал. И он ощущает себя так, словно и сам вот-вот уплывет в открытый океан, исчезнет с лица Земли. Лестрейд приходит к нему на Новый Год, но не задерживается. В комнате их двое, но она все еще слишком пуста. Слишком многое стало лишь воспоминанием, прячущимся в каждом уголке, в каждой вещи.  
  
Разве это не история его жизни?  
  
  
 **-2013-**  
  
Рождество - всего лишь еще один день. Ему лучше, чем в прошлом году, но до "хорошо" еще очень далеко. Джон все еще наполовину пуст. Но он вновь работает (в основном потому, что не может себе позволить не работать). Быть сменным врачом намного скучнее, чем работать с Шерлоком. Но это касается не только работы. Все рядом с Шерлоком интереснее.  
  
Психосоматический тремор так и не возвращается. Что любопытно. Джон думает, это потому, что ему приходится выживать каждый божий день. Он не говорит об этом вслух. Понимает, что это не пойдет ему на пользу. Но от этого это не становится менее правдой. Просто ему немного легче работать в неотложке: хирургию он бы сам себе не доверил.  
  
Но это лучше, чем ничего. Он с нетерпением ждет того времени, когда его позовут в Травматологию. На работе к нему относятся довольно дружелюбно. Имя Шерлока уже почти очистили, все неувязки были разъяснены, публика обмусолила эту историю со всех сторон и отложила в сторону. Все те громкие заголовки канули в лету, сменившись другими, вроде девочки-подростка, танцующей стриптиз прямо на сцене, и какими-то норвежскими парнями, чья песня про лису облетела весь интернет.  
  
Но для родных и близких все совсем иначе. Джон постоянно вспоминает, что так и не сказал Шерлоку, как сильно его любит. Даже спустя два года. И само падение. Он не может забыть то, как любовь всей его жизни лежит на тротуаре...  
  
...звук, с которым он ударился о землю...  
  
...и кровь...  
  
Джон идет спать в шесть вечера. Ему просто нечего больше делать. Он не хочет полулежать на диване и смотреть телевизор в одиночестве. Ему холодно. Во всех смыслах. Кровать слишком пуста. Его жизнь слишком пуста. Дыра, что он теперь постоянно ощущает в своем сердце, похоже, никогда не закроется. Он же врач, он знает.  
  
Лежа в кровати, он ждет, пока уснет. Но этого не происходит. (И Джон этому даже рад. Потому что будут сны, после которых он проснется дезориентированным и несчастным. Ведь это будет либо жизнь с Шерлоком, либо его смерть. И ни что из этого не принесет ему ни капли радости.)  
  
Слов нет, как нет и того, кому бы их можно было сказать. Он гадает, будет ли так до конца его жизни? Хотя Джон не знает, насколько длинной будет его жизнь, потому что не знает, сколько еще так вынесет.  
  
Лестрейд забрал его пистолет. Вскоре после "падения". Остальные приглядывали за ним на возможность самоубийства. Что было довольно разумно с их стороны. Но и глупо. Они почему-то не допустили, что уж доктор-то точно найдет сто и один способ убить себя, если того захочет.  
  
Но он выбрал жизнь. Хотя она и была похожа на некое мерцание. Ему больше не для чего было жить.  
  
  
 **-Новый Год 2014го-**  
  
День - все еще обычный день, такой же, как остальные. Солнце встает за окном, и Джон идет в магазин. У ~~них~~ него закончилось молоко. Он двигается на автомате, потому что на самом деле ему наплевать. Должно быть не так, да, но ему все равно. Мыслями он все еще во сне.  
  
Это похоже на хорошее начало нового года, но все это так _утомительно_. Он едва успевает открыть входную дверь, когда слышит крик миссис Хадсон внутри. Он тут же кидает пакеты там, где стоит, и несется к ней на помощь, вооруженный зонтом, что успел прихватить у входа. Ворвавшись в ее гостиную, Джон видит ее лежащей на диване с зажатой в побелевших пальцах сковородой. Быстро удостоверившись, что с женщиной все в порядке, он поворачивается лицом в ту сторону, где находится то, что так сильно ее напугало.  
  
И то, что он видит, заставляет Джона покачнуться. Его колени слабеют на глазах. Там, прямо посреди гостиной миссис Хадсон, одетый в свое любимое пальто от Белстафф, стоит Шерлок Холмс. Мысли мечутся в голове Джона вспугнутой стаей воробьев. Он не знает, хочет то ли ударить Шерлока хорошенько, то ли кинуться со слезами ему на грудь. И Джон знает, что именно доставит другу больше неудобств. Ибо, Бог свидетель, он это заслужил. За все то, что пришлось пережить Джону. (Он так сильно хочет его поцеловать. Но Шерлок отсутствовал целых два года. И никто не может гарантировать, что между ними все по-прежнему. Как бы Джону ни хотелось так думать.)  
  
\- Шерлок? - спрашивает он срывающимся голосом. Будет довольно неловко, если Джон расплачется прямо сейчас, но ему все равно. Он столько раз уже _плакал_ из-за него, его сердце так долго болело. Если бы миссис Хадсон не увидела его первой, он бы решил, что у него начались галлюцинации. Но Шерлок совершенно точно здесь. И он жив. И этого слишком много для его измученного разума.  
  
\- Джон, - отвечает он до боли знакомым голосом, вызывая в памяти Джона целый хоровод из ощущений тепла и уюта и воспоминаний их многочисленный погонь и расследований. Шерлок делает шаг навстречу, ибо всем в комнате ясно, что Джон сейчас на это не способен чисто физически. Он приближается к Джону, медленно и осторожно. Джон знает, что Шерлок опасается зонтика, который он не побоится использовать.  
  
Но Джон меняет решение за долю секунды. У них еще будет время для злости, потом. Ключевое слово _время_. У них будет это время. Он роняет зонт, и Шерлок делает последний скользящий шаг к Джону и крепко его обнимает. И это словно вернуться _домой_.  
  
Пальто Шерлока пахнет им, его теплом. Он высок, как раз настолько, чтобы положить подбородок на голову Джона. Его руки уютно обвиваются вокруг пояса. И Джону просто не хватает дыхания. Он не думает, что когда-либо еще сможет испытать то, что чувствует сейчас.  
  
Им слишком о многом нужно поговорить, слишком много спросить, слишком многими поцелуями обменяться. Возможно, даже и парочкой ударов. Но прямо сейчас в воздухе витает такое ощущение, будто Новый год и вправду принес с собой начало нового этапа, новой жизни. И это намного больше, чем Джон даже просто надеялся ожидать. Еще вчера он описал бы свою предстоящую жизнь, как некую тянущуюся серую посредственность. Сегодня же он не видит ничего дальше темных кудрей Шерлока (буквально и метафорически), да и не _хочет_. Ему все равно, ведь теперь Джон наконец-таки ощущает себя целым. Будто ничего больше ему никогда не потребуется. Он ощущает себя целым, ему хорошо и у него все в порядке.  
  
Будто после двух лет непроглядной темноты и отчаяния взошло теплое, яркое солнце. Этот Новый Год самый лучший на его памяти, а ведь Шерлок появился лишь пятнадцать минут назад. По крайней мере остаток года пройдет не так, как все предыдущие дни.  
  
  
 **-2031-**  
  
Джону Ватсону шестьдесят. Он живет в Суссексе вместе со своим мужем Шерлоком Холмсом (которому пятьдесят пять). Они не женаты официально, но насколько они знают (Майкрофт в этом плане оказался еще той темной лошадкой), как только - так сразу. Джон готовит и лечит мелкие болячки соседей, Шерлок - разводит пчел.  
  
Идиллия, полная простых радостей и периодических взрывов. Шерлок поседел, но Джону это даже нравится. Шерлок набрал вес, но Джону это нравится еще больше. Хромота Джона вернулась, но на этот раз она не психосоматическая. Поэтому, возясь по делам вокруг их коттеджа, он использует трость. Шерлок подшучивает над ним из-за этого, но каждый раз, когда решает, что боль Джона становится слишком сильной, делает ему массаж. Его ум все такой же острый. Как и язык.  
  
И Джон любит его.  
  
Они перестали отмечать Рождество и Новый год. Потому что каждый их день похож на праздник. Они больше не работают на регулярной основе. Шерлок расследует дела через интернет и Скайп. Пару лет назад ему вручили награду, как самой раздражительной стареющей публичной фигуре Британии. Джон даже распечатал эту шутливую награду, заламинировал ее и повесил на стене в гостиной. Шерлок сделал вид, что не заметил.  
  
Их жизнь не была легкой; они нашли мир намного позже, чем того заслуживали. Они сильно страдали, физически и психически. Но они выжили. И единственное время, _которое_ еще оставалось под вопросом, - это время, когда они находились порознь.  
  
Поэтому они решили никогда не расставаться. После множества криков, плача и обид, Шерлок все-таки понял, что именно сделал с Джоном своим уходом. А Джон инстинктивно понимал, чего Шерлоку стоило оставить его. (Сила их всегда была разной.) Сделанные выводы изменили их привычки, хотя это прошло легче, чем можно было бы ожидать от них. Шерлоку было легче, когда Джон был рядом. И лишние десять секунд были незначительной уступкой, если это означало, что Джон останется подле него до утра.  
  
Они никогда не планировали себе безопасную жизнь, так что она и не была таковой. Они гонялись за плохими парнями по улицам Лондона до тех пор, пока их ноги еще позволяли это. А когда Шерлок выяснил, что Джон искал в интернет-магазине трость, он начал подыскивать им дом за городом, подальше от Лондона, где, возможно, уже не будет такого большого количества ступеней, и он, наконец, сможет заняться разведением пчел. Этот интерес возник с тех пор, когда Джон подарил ему книгу о пасеках: на один из его дней рождения, он уже не помнил, который.  
  
А потом все стало совсем просто. Они не провели ни одного дня порознь. Ну, иногда один из них выбегал из дома куда-нибудь, но всегда возвращался. А второй никогда больше не сомневался, что тот не вернется. И каждый день их похож на Рождество. Они едят то, что им нравится, и проводят время занимаясь тем, чем им нравится. Иногда Шерлок дарит Джону что-нибудь, что, он думает, ему понравилось бы. Иногда Джон дарит что-нибудь Шерлоку. В конце концов, у них один банковский счет на двоих, так что это не имеет значения. Джон пишет книги, Шерлок расследует дела и играет в пчеловода. Они больше не считают проходящие года. Им это не надо. У них уже есть все необходимое - у них есть их жизнь вместе. И она прекрасна. 


End file.
